Turning Tables
by Zingeh-Kingeh
Summary: When Carla Connor marries businessman Tony Gordon the tables are turned at it's Liam who realises his true feelings towards his sister-in-law.


3rd December 2008

_'Do you take Tony Gordon to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?'_

_'I do'_

_Liam couldn't bare to look at the beautiful scene taking place just metres away from him. Carla looked __breathtakingly _stunning in an ivory,mermaid style wedding dress with lace detailing that clung to her perfect frame and accentuated her curves. He had turned this woman down on more than one occasion when she had opened her heart out and admitted her true feelings towards him,he had told her each time that he was in love with his wife and they were extremely happy together but that didn't stop the jealousy that was rapidly rising inside him.

_'Carla and Tony you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.'  
_

_Liam began to feel like the whole room was spinning around him. His breathing became hitched and droplets of hot sweat trickled down his forehead. He couldn't take it any longer,he needed to get some air. Without thinking he swiftly jumped up from his seat and made a dash towards the exit of the fancy hotel. He could faintly hear his wife's desperate,muffled pleas for him to sit back down but quickly blocked them out of his mind and carried on walking until he reached the fresh December breeze._

_'Why won't it stop?' he cried,slamming his fists into a nearby wall, 'why won't it stop?'_

_His hands carried on pounding the hard concrete when Maria suddenly scuttled out of the main entrance._

_'Why did you just walk out like that?' she said,the annoyance evident in her tone, 'i was so embarrassed.'_

_'I needed some air,sorry love'_

_'Why,what's wrong?' she asked, 'Liam?'_

'''Liam?'' Maria whispered,gently shaking his shoulder. ''Hello? earth to Liam.''

''Sorry darlin',i was miles away there''

''I'd noticed'' his wife giggled. ''Tony and Carla are having their first dance'' she grinned,pointing in the direction of the newlywed couple floating around the dancefloor.

''Oh great'' he said,trying his very best to crack a smile as he gazed longingly at the raven-haired beauty drifting around the room in another man's arms.

''You've made me the happiest man alive,you know that?'' Tony told his new wife.

''Oh really?''

''Yes,you have'' he smiled,planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

''Mrs Gordon,ay''

''How does it feel?''

''It'll take some getting used to,but i like it''

''Well,Mrs Gordon'' he replied before glancing down at his watch, ''your carriage will be here in exactly two hours''

Carla gave him a questioning frown. ''My carriage?''

''You didn't think i'd marry you without whisking you away somewhere fabulous after,did you?''

Her face suddenly lit up with excitement. ''W-where are we going?''

''It's a surprise''

''But i haven't even packed anything...''

''Don't worry about that,i had Leanne pack for you''

''Leanne?''

''Well i wouldn't have a clue where to start,would i? so i figured,as your closest friend,Leanne would know what you needed''

''You've thought of everything haven't you?''

''Down to every last detail,i want everything to be perfect for you''

''I honestly don't know what to say...''

''Then don't. I just need to go and have a quick word with my brother but i'll be back as soon as i can sweetheart''

''I love you so much Tony Gordon''

''I love you too'' Tony placed a passionate kiss on Carla's lips before heading towards the bar to get himself a drink.

This was it,this was Liam's chance to tell the woman of his dreams how he really felt about her. He had been watching her intently as she danced around with Tony,waiting for him to leave her so he could make his move. He had to admit that he was a little bit nervous about what her reaction may be but also quietly confident that she still felt that same way about him. He glanced over in Maria's direction only to see her chatting away to Leanne. He quickly shot out of his chair and strolled over to the dancefloor.

''May i have this dance?'' echoed a familiar voice coming from behind Carla. She slowly swiveled around to be faced with the man she once had strong feelings for.

''Sure'' she smiled.

''How are you?''

''Liam,why did you walk out at the ceremony?'' she blurted out,much to Liam's astonishment.

''I just needed some air,that's all''

''Is that it?''

''Yeah,why do you ask?''

''Because i can tell when you're upset,and you seemed pretty upset''

''No i wasn't''

''I can also tell when you're lying Liam,what's up?''

''I just couldn't bare to watch you marry the wrong man,that's why''

''The wrong man? what?''

''You should be with me''

''Liam-''

''No listen to me Carla,your marriage won't last five minutes because you know,deep down,that you're still in love with me,you always have been''

Carla violently shook her head in disbelief. ''No Liam,i love Tony,not you''

Liam gently pushed Carla's chin up slightly with his index finger so her sparling,emerald eyes met his, ''Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't still love me''

The next sentence took every fibre of Carla's being to say. ''I-I-I don't love you.'' she told him in a slightly shaky voice,which Liam picked up on straight away.

She couldn't still be in love with him,could she? she had just married Tony and had finally thought that all feelings towards her brother-in-law had been blocked out,but this conversation had made her rethink everything and had brought any feelings she had back to the surface; had she done the right thing marrying Tony? Should she be with Liam like he said? nothing was clear anymore and she needed to escape from Liam as soon as possible before things got even more out of hand.

''I don't believe you'' Liam stated,confident as ever.

''Well then that's your problem,not mine''

She began to walk away when she felt a hand tugging on her wrist. Liam lowered his head to Carla's ear, ''I know you want me Carla'' he whispered in a low,seductive voice,his warm breath tickling her skin and giving her goosebumps.

He had just confirmed it,she didn't want him anymore,she needed him.


End file.
